The Not So Average Girl Next Door
by ebrumley
Summary: The life and times of Emily Bang, and her adventures in White Chapel.  A My Babysitter's a Vampire fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

"Emily?" The teacher asked. "Emily Bang?"

"Uhm..Here," I said and all eyes in the class room were instantly glued on me.

Yep. I was the new kid here in this little town of White Chapel and it absolutely sucked. I would learn to live though, I mean after all it wasn't the first time I had been moved away to another country. I had moved to a small West Texas Town from Oslo, Norway at the age of 12. Now, three years later, here I am in freakin' White Chapel. I didn't think my life could get any more spectacular.

The teacher droned on about something that I didn't really find all that important so I just shut her out.

*BRIIIINNNNGGGG*

"Class is over, about dang time. Now, it's on to lunch." I thought to myself. "Only four more classes and I am done for the day."

I did the usual routine. Get in the lunch line, grab my tray, and get out of that line. My plans however were ruined when some kid was totally not watching where he was going and ran into me, knocking my trays contents on to me.

"Oh gosh! I am so so so so so so so so so sorry!" The kid said while trying to help.

"Ugh, watch where you are going next time!" I all but yelled at this kid and stalked off.

I found the nearest bathroom and tried to get my lunch off of my shirt. I was unsuccessful however. About that time a girl walked in, took one look at my shirt, and asked me what happened.

"Woahhhh. What happened to your shirt?" The girl asked. "I'm Erica by the way."

"Well," I started, "Some dweeby looking kid ran into me as I was getting out of the lunch line and ruined my favorite shirt."

"Here, come with me. I have a shirt you can have so you don't have today's lunch all over you. What'd you say your name was again?" She inquired.

"Emily," I paused, "Emily Bang."

She handed me the shirt and I totally wanted to give it back. I mean seriously, the shirt said 'Unbitten.' Ugh , Dusk. I for one, was not a fan.

"Sorry, it was the only one I had."

Dang. I guess she noticed my facial expression.

"Do you want to come sit with my friend and I at lunch.. er well what is left of lunch?" Erica asked.

I said yes, and we were on our way.

We got there and she introduced me to her friend, Sarah. We made small talk. I told them about myself, like how I was from Norway, but moved to Texas and that my brother was a professional snowboarder, Mikkel Bang. They seemed pretty interested, but eh who knows.

About that time guess who showed up, dweeby, lunch spilling kid, his geeky blonde buddy, and another kid who was taller than the other two. The dweeby kid looked at me with wide eyes.

"I am soooooooo sor.." He started, but was stopped short.

"Hey, it's cool. I got another shirt. It is over and done with. You can't take back what happened." I told the kid.

"Oh.. okay." He stammered. "I'm Ethan, by the way and this is.."

"I'm Rory! Or R-Money, or the Rorster, or.." The blonde kid told me, but was soon stopped by the other boy, who put his hand on 'R-Moneys' chest.

"Rory, really dude? Leave the lady alone. I'm Benny." Mister tall dude said, coming to my rescue from the dorky blonde.

"Ha. It's nice to meet you all!" I all but exclaimed while standing up sticking out my hand for the others to shake. First Ethan, then Rory, and then Benny, but he did something unexpected. He grabbed my hand and kissed the top of it. That made me blush like crazy.

This boy was definitely on my good list. Definitely.

"Well boys, it's been fun and all, but we have to go to class now." Erica said

The boys bid us farewell and we went off to our classes. Turns out my next class I had with Erica, then two with Sarah, and my last with Mister Charmer.

The day was finally over! Whooooo! I was extremely happy because it was also a Friday.

As Mister Charming and I were walking out the door, Erica came up to us.

"Hey Emily, do you want to go to a party with Sarah and I tonight?" She asked.

With a smile, I replied, "Sure! I _love _to party. I just need to get the OK from the 'rents first though. I'll call you and let you know when I get home."

She started to walk off. "Hey Erica, wait up! Benny stay here. I will be right back."

"Can we take Busta Rhymes over there with us tonight?" I inquired.

"Uh I don't really think we should.."

"Please please please please please please!"

"Emily," she said, "he is way to nerdy looking to go to this party."

"Okay, well I will make him look totally HOT, trust me."

Before she said no again, I turned on my heel and left smiling.

I grabbed my phone called my mom and dad asking both of their permission. They said yes! Sweet!

"Hey Benny, you have plans tonight?" I asked.

"No, well just hang out with Ethan like I always do. Why?" He asked looking at me quizzically.

"Okay. Good! You and I are gonna party it up tonight." I told him, grinning.

"What? NO WAY? How'd you get Erica to agree?"

"I walked away before she could say no." I smirked.

"Ahhh! You are amazing! Simple as that! Amazing!" He cried, picking me up and hugging me.

"Come on. Let's you get you some part-ayyyy clothes, sir." I said as he put me down.

We walked over to my car. It was my baby. A red Land Rover with a metal paw print on the back.

"Woah! You can drive already?" He exclaimed while gaping at my baby.

"Hellllll yeah, brotha! Now get in and direct me towards the mall." I ordered.

*Fifteen minutes later*

"Finally!" I exclaimed when we got there.

"Okay. Do you want to go where I usually buy my clothes at?" Benny asked smiling.

"No. We are going where I so choose."

He didn't ask to go get more striped shirts again.

About an hour and a half or so later, we had the perfect outfit. A pair of dark wash jeans, square toed boots, a green polo vee-neck t-shirt, and a leather jacket to top it all off. I must say, I was good and he was most definitely going to be hot now.

"Damn," I thought to myself, "I am good!"

As we were leaving the mall he stopped and asked "Wait, what about your clothes?"

"Oh," I replied, smirking, "I have plenty of clothes from Texas that I partied in."

We left, hopped in the car and made the drive back to my house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Benny's Point of View**

"Damn, this is seriously THE best day ever." I thought to myself.

I was sitting next to the most beautiful girl I knew, I was going to a party with her, AND we were on our way to her house to get ready.

Damn. Life is good.

As we were driving along, I noticed we were on mine and Ethan's street.

We pulled into her drive way and I saw that her house was right across the street from mine. I smiled at this knowledge.

"Hey, Emily, guess what!" I all but nearly exclaimed.

"Hmm." She replied while getting some other stuff she had bought at the mall out of her car.

She had made me go into a makeup store with her, but hey I wasn't protesting. I was in the mall with a gorgeous girl. Now, that didn't happen to me every day.

"We're neighbors!" I replied with a huge smile on my face.

"No way?"

"Yes Emily! Yes way! I live right across the street." I told her

"Sweeeeeeeet!" She replied

"Yeah, I'm gonna go on home and get ready while you do the same, okay?"

"Sure thing!" She said with that beautiful smile on her face. "Oh, and don't do anything with your hair while you're getting ready. Bye!"

As soon as she was inside, I grabbed my stuff and practically ran across the street into my house. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and sent a text to Ethan.

_Me- Dude, I swear this has been the BEST day of my life bro!_

_Ethan- Y?_

_Me- Dude! I'm going to a party with Emily, Erica, and Sarah! She talked Erica into letting me go to the party! And Emily and I went to the damn mall together!_

_Ethan- No way. No1 can tlk Erica into anything!_

_Me- I SWEAR. She talked her into it I have no idea how or why, but she did. Thank you lord!:D_

_Ethan- Wait. Did you say Sarah is going?_

_Me- Yeah, Erica said something about Sarah when we were talking to her after school._

_Ethan-Ok I guess since she doesn't have to watch Jane tonight she is going to the party. :(_

_Me- She doesn't?_

_Ethan- No Jane is staying at a friend's house tonight_

_Me- Ohhhhhh okay. Sorry she isn't coming over tonight, that sucks_

_Me- Oh I nearly forgot. Emily lives one our road! right across the street from me!:)_

_Ethan- ikr? And dude that's awesome_

_Me-Well hey, I gtg shower and get ready for tonight. I'll talk to you later man. Bye._

_Ethan- Bye_

I hopped in and out of the shower and got ready in record time. I decided to put some cologne on. I had to admit these boots she picked out for me were more comfortable then my skater shoes.

I told Grandma where I was going and walked over to Emily's house.

I knocked on the door and almost instantly got a text from her.

_Emily-Just come on in. I'm still getting ready you can come on up if you want. (:_

I walked in and the door beeped.

"FRONT DOOR"

Hmm. You don't see that every day, the door beeping.

"I'm up here!" I heard the her yell.

I walked upstairs and into her room. I just followed the music.

She was putting on her makeup and singing along to some country song.

I just stood in the doorway, smiling, and watched her.

_Don't wait, don't hesitate, swing away for the fences. _

_One time, one borderline, bring down your defenses._

_Come near, and I won't persevere. Only as strong as a man should be._

_Love is blind and sure hard to find, but if it's all too much to see then, _

_Donnnnn't look baby close your eyes, trust your heart, lay it on the line, roll with the flow, just let it all go. Reach out and let your lips kiss mine, and…_

"Aye Amigo, come on in here!" She said smiling.

I laughed and walked over and sat on her bed. "Amigo?"

"Yes Amigo, as in friend in Spanish. Durrrrr." She said laughing.

I just now noticed how stunning she looked. She was wearing dark denim shorts, a red lacy tank top that had teardrop pleats hanging off of it with another kinda cream colored one underneath it.

Emily walked into her closet and came out a minutes later with a pair a jeans on that made her legs look 10 million miles long, and a pair of boots in hand.

Mm. I wanted to be so flirty with her like I usually am, but with her, I just couldn't be.

She sat down next to me and put her boots on, then pulled me into the bathroom so she could do my hair.

"Okay. So show me exactly what you do to your hair."

I showed her and she said, "No, no. That just won't do."

About five minutes later, she was still working on my hair. I had to admit, it looked pretty damn good so far.

She was still singing along to those dang country songs.

_I bet you'll never guess who I saw tonight._

_Guess you didn't see me, in those low dim lights._

_I knew who she was by the ring still on her hand._

_Sure looked like you still wanted to be her man._

_So, I guess that thing are better, must not be so bad at home. _

_I thought it looked like you were leaving, but it don't._

_And I heard you tell her you still love her, so it doesn't matter what you say._

_I saw it all, from a table away._

I was curious. "Who sing this?" I asked

"Hm, Sunny Sweeny. It's called _From a Table Away_." She replied, and then went back to singing.

By the end of the song, she was done. My hair looked awesome, hell I looked awesome!

She walked back into her room to finish getting ready. She put her jewelry on. It consisted of some huge blue necklace with a big blue cross in the middle of it, blue bracelets, and two small silver rings.

Emily Bang looked absolutely stunning.

"Aye Capitan, you ready to go?" She asked me, grabbign her keys and purse.

"Uhh. Yeah. Yes. Totally ready." I replied, while walking out to her car.

We both got into the car.

"Okay. Erica just texted me and told me the party is at 602 Willow Lane. Now, tell me how to get t]here."

I told her, and off we went.

Review, por favor.

Oh and the first song is by Kyle Park. It's called Don't Look.

And the second song is by Sunny Sweeny. It's called from a Table Away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Emily's Point of View.**

I started up the car, plugged in my phone, and started driving. The song _Beer_ by Cory Morrow came on. This made me smile as I started to sing along.

_If I get drunk, well I'll pass out on the floor now baby._

_You won't bother me no more._

_If you're drinkin' well you know that you're my friend and I say, _

"_I think I'll have myself a beer! Think I'll have myself a beer!"_

Benny was looking at me like I was crazy.

"You think you'll have yourself a beer?" He asked me laughing.

"Haha. Hell yeah! When we get to this party, I will have me one! Whoooo!" I replied, cranking up the radio and rolling down the windows.

Benny was still looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing. I think I owe you because you made me look even better than I already do." He said, winking at me.

"Ohhh gahhhh."

"What? I do! We're gonna dance tonight, okay? _I promise_." He more told me.

"Finnneeeeee, but.. Hot Damn. Look at this place. It's f'n huge!" I said, looking at the mansion like house.

We drove up into the driveway, got the car parked, and walked into the house. We were greeted by Erica almost instantly.

"Hey guys!" Erica said, eyeing Benny thoroughly. "Benny, would you please go get us all something to drink." She asked.

"Uh, Sure thing ladies."

As soon as he was gone, she started talking so fast.

"Oh my gosh Emily, he looks so hot. Damn. I didn't think I would ever say that about Benny. Ever. Good job. Really good job!" She told me, patting me on the back.

"Yeah. I have my ways. Now, lets partyyyyyyy!" I said yelling the last part holding up my beer Benny had brought back for me, earning some yells agreeing with me.

*four hours later around 1:00a.m.*

Benny's POV

Emily was trashed, simple as that. My Texas Angel was fucking hammered. She was hanging onto me, hugging me, laughing about everything, having a grand old time. Talking to everyone else, the majority of those people were hammered. I refused to let her go anywhere without me, well, I at least tried to prevent it. About one thirty, Sarah showed up.

"Hey Benny, what are you doing here?" She questioned, looking at me funny.

I had almost forgotten that I was now 'hot' looking and not to mention that this was a senior party.

"I'm here with Emily. Erica invited her, and she invited me. So that's pretty much why I'm here." I told her as Emily walked back up with two drinks in hand. One for me, I guess. It would be my second drink of the night.

"Cranberry and vodka?" She asked, handing me the drink, and sliding back into her spot next to me, arm wrapped around my waist, seeing how she was only about 5'3" and I was 6'4".

"You want anythingggg..?" She asked Sarah, slurring her speech.

"No. Thanks, but I'm good." Sarah replied.

"Heyyy Bennnnnnnnyyyyyyyyyy," Emily said, while looking up at me, "Ericaaa and I are gonna go singgggg. Okayyyyyyyy by-eeee."

She stumbled off. I looked after her, she was standing there with an also drunken Erica, laughing and trying not to spill her drink. They somehow ended up at a karaoke machine and _Look at Me Now _started playing. She rapped every word perfectly despite being drunk out of her mind.

"Why do you keep looking at her?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know. She..she's special, there's something different about her that I can't quite place. That and I think I may have a crush on her." I told her, with a shy smile, my cheeks flushing red.

"Aww. How do you already have a crush on her? You've know her for like a day." Sarah asked, smiling at me. "Dang, they rap really well while drunk!" She then said assessing their hammered-ness.

Emily walked back over to us with yet another drink. It was then that I decided it was time to leave.

"Em. We are about to leave. Okay?" I asked her, but she wasn't paying attention. She was swaying along with the music. Who knew that people here listened to Texas country? It was that a song by that Kyle Park guy.

She grabbed my hand. "I may be drunk, but you still owe me. You promised a dance. Now, come on. You _can't _break a promise." And with that we were on the deserted dance floor.

For being drunk she still danced pretty well. Practice, I guess. I however, could not dance to save my life.

"Bennnny, just relax and follow my lead." The Texas Angel giggled.

I was in heaven, dancing with this beautiful little angel. After I relaxed like she told me to, I learned how to two step.

"Now," She started, "When the song is over, you twirl your dancing partner and give them a hug." She told me smiling.

After the song ended, we told everyone good-bye and went out to her car. She handed me her keys.

"Here Benny, you drive. I'm in _NO _condition to be driving." I took her keys and helped her into the car.

We headed back to my place. I turned the car on and guess who started playing. Kyle Park!

He sang,

_It's 4 A.M and it's the same old thing, I haven't had one bit of sleep._

_And somehow I've been dreaming about you all night, _

_Wonderin' where you could be._

Emily just sat there humming sleepily. She smiled at me and patted my hand. I turned down the stereo.

"Thanks for coming to the party with me." She told me, kissing me on the cheek, before she dozed off.

I was seriously in heaven now.

I parked the car in the front of my house, walked around to her side of the car, picked her up and carried her up to my room. She did tell her parents that she was spending the night at a friend's, good thing they were out of town and wouldn't see her car at my house.

I decided she couldn't possibly sleep in her party clothes, not to mention they smelt like alcohol. I grabbed a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt. I looked through my spell book and found an undress/redress spell. I did that and tucked her into bed.

**I don't know how often I wil be able to update this week, I have to go to State Convention for FFA.**

**Anyways, if y'all were curious as to what Emily looked like, this is her.**

**http:/ www. roxy .com / product/ ?productId=10939759&cp=2884997.2818087 **

**And this is her brother, Mikkel Bang. He really is a legit snowboarder! **

**http:/ /www .flickr .com / photos /jolluff /4056654070/**

**Oh and the song _Beer by Cory Morrow!_**

**_http:/ www. youtube. com /watch?v=hNNYumELbfI_**

**_And Kyle Park!_**

**_http:/ www. youtube .com /watch?v=8B6K8Dz_mXY_**


End file.
